Fire Meet Gasoline
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Baseado em "Fire Meet Gasoline" de Sia. (Avery/Nelson)


_**Finalmente isso está "listo" e minha flower terá seu presente de Natal! \o/**_

 _ **Tudo bem que ela escreveu parte disso comigo, mas o resultado final é inédito! xD ¡Feliz Navidad flower! Espero que você goste!**_

* * *

 _ **It's dangerous to fall in love**_

 _ **But I wanna burn with you tonight, hurt me**_

 _ **There's two of us bristling with desire**_

 _ **The pleasure's pain and fire, burn me**_

 **...**

Cinco segundos é o que muda tudo.

Para a maioria das pessoas e na maior parte das situações aquele era um espaço de tempo insignificante, mas para Avery e Nelson foi o que existiu entre o "boa noite" de despedida e o beijo que os havia levado até onde estavam agora. Peças de roupa caem ao chão, sapatos são chutados para o lado e as respirações são rápidas e ofegantes. Eles esbarram no sofá logo atrás, e depois em uma mesa, derrubando algum objeto que não se dão ao trabalho de olhar. Eles estão colados um ao outro, incapazes de suportar qualquer distância. As mãos vagueiam desesperadas, e os lábios e línguas se atacam mortalmente. Os passos são lentos e desajeitados, mas Avery por fim consegue guiá-lo até o quarto. Ela tateia a parede atrás de suas costas até encontrar a maçaneta da porta e a gira, e em mais cinco segundos eles estão sobre a cama.

Uma parte de sua mente está gritando que isso é errado, mas a outra parte - a parte responsável por tomar decisões - não se encontra em condições de ouvir.

Há exatas duas semanas eles haviam desistido de lutar com o que sentiam, mas também tinham combinado ir devagar. Eles trocavam um beijo ou dois no final do dia e seguravam as mãos quando tinham certeza de que ninguém estava vendo. Nelson a levava para casa às vezes, e eles conversavam no carro por cinco ou dez minutos antes de se despedirem. Era calmo, sem nenhuma pressão ou preocupação. Desfrutavam o presente deixando o tempo dizer aonde aquilo ia levá-los.

Mas naquele noite ele havia ficado, e este foi o erro fatal. Duas taças de vinho, meia hora de conversa e um beijo de boa noite. E depois, ao invés de ir embora, ele ficou parado encarando-a, devorando-a com os olhos. Em seguida, um beijo forte, e eles já não tinham mais o controle.

Ela não devia tê-lo convidado a entrar, ela sabia bem disso. Apesar de ainda estarem iniciando uma relação, a tensão sexual entre eles era intensa em todos os momentos em que estavam juntos, e era óbvio que estando sozinhos em um lugar fechado depois de terem consumido álcool as coisas não acabariam de outra forma.

Não era para ser assim. Duas semanas era um tempo demasiado curto. O sexo era um envolvimento forte demais e tornava uma pessoa física e emocionante dependente da outra. Era cedo para isso, era perigoso. Eles estavam saltando etapas de sua relação.

O pensamento veio tarde demais, no entanto. De nenhuma forma eles iriam parar agora.

…

 _ **So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now**_

 _ **We're a perfect match, perfect somehow**_

 _ **We were meant for one another**_

 _ **Come a little closer...**_

...

A princípio ela está insegura, principalmente a respeito de seu corpo. Nelson era jovem e certamente estava acostumado a corpos esbeltos e curvilíneos, e ela já não era jovem como ele. Há algum tempo ela não sentia que pudesse ser algo como desejável, e sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela mal se lembrava de como ser mulher nesse sentido. Mas ver a expressão dele, devorando-a com olhos ávidos e brilhantes de desejo é o suficiente para afastar o pensamento.

Ele começa beijando-a. Longamente, intensamente, explorando cada espaço de sua boca enquanto as mãos passeiam por seu corpo, provocando-a. Fogo é o que ela sente que seu sangue se transformou. Sua pele é como brasa incandescente, ardendo, queimando, e tudo o que ela quer é queimar ainda mais.

Eles haviam riscado o fósforo, e agora o incêndio era inevitável.

 **...**

 _ **Flame you came for me, fire meet gasoline**_

 _ **Fire meet gasoline, I'm burning alive**_

 _ **I can barely breathe when you're here loving me**_

 _ **Fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline**_

 **...**

A respiração de ambos era agitada, e a excitação a tornava ainda mais difícil. O momento em que suas peles haviam se tocado havia sido como mágica, como uma faísca que sempre esteve ali adormecida, esperando que dessem o passo que os levaria até onde estavam.

Avery cai sobre suas costas na cama, e ele vem logo em cima, situado entre suas pernas. Não há mais nada que ele possa querer mais do que a mulher à sua frente. Ele quer tocá-la, desvendar cada canto escondido de seu corpo, possuí-la. E ele está muito perto. Tão perto que ele custa acreditar que é real.

Leva algum um tempo até que encontrem uma posição confortável, mas assim que se acostumam ao que está acontecendo nada mais existe além deles e do prazer que proporcionam um ao outro. Ela não se lembrava de que tamanho prazer era possível. Um prazer capaz de tirar dela todo o controle de suas ações.

Ele se move, ela responde. Geme, se contorce, arranha suas costas, morde seus lábios. Ele reage e se move com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos a tocam em todos os lugares certos. Leva apenas alguns minutos para descobrir os pontos sensíveis de seu corpo, e as carícias em lugares adormecidos por anos quase fazem Avery perder a cabeça. Nelson apenas quer mais e mais dela, e a paixão é palpável entre eles, tendo cor, forma e textura.

E isso é o suficiente para convencê-la de que não é um erro. Qualquer consequência que viesse depois valeria a pena.

Naquele momento, eles são como fogo e gasolina. Ela está queimando viva enquanto ele está ali sobre ela, amando-a. Ela mal pode respirar.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido, e era sempre assim quando estavam juntos, como se o relógio fosse duas vezes mais veloz. Em verdade, eles queriam que aquele momento fosse eterno. Quando o clímax chegou, foi como se seus corpos estivessem sincronizados, e saber que já não havia mais volta tornava tudo ainda melhor.

Nenhum dos dois queria qualquer retorno.

…

\- Diga o que você está pensando, por favor, antes que eu fique louco.

Avery está deitada com o rosto voltado para o teto, segurando o lençol junto ao corpo.

\- Estou pensando que tenho sede e preciso de água.

Nelson suspira e vira-se para ela, modo a poder olhar seu rosto.

\- Avery, eu falo sério.

É a vez dela se mover e virar-se para encará-lo.

\- Sobre o quê? Sobre o que aconteceu? Você quer saber se eu me arrependo?

\- Bem... Sim.

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Não. Quer dizer... É claro que eu esperava isso acontecer mais tarde. Muito mais tarde. Mas não, eu não me arrependo. Foi maravilhoso.

Um enorme sorriso se estica no rosto de Nelson.

\- Isso quer dizer... que você faria de novo?

Avery revira os olhos, fazendo uma nota mental de não alimentar o ego convencido de Nelson.

\- Talvez. - ela simula uma expressão pensativa - Quem sabe?

\- Seu comportamento ainda a pouco me diz que a verdadeira resposta é "Com certeza!" ou ainda "Agora! Podemos começar?"

Avery estreita os olhos e dá um pequeno tapa em seu ombro.

\- Você é muito pervertido.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

\- Não é minha culpa suas reações nada calmas. E nada silenciosas.

\- Nelson... Já chega. - ela diz, sentindo seu rosto esquentar - Vamos dormir ou seremos zumbis amanhã no trabalho.

\- Okay. Mas se mudar de ideia, por favor me avise. Quer dizer... Seria um prazer.

\- Nelson!

\- Tudo bem! - ele ergue as mãos em sinal de paz - Vamos dormir.

Avery desliga a luz ao lado da cama.

\- Avery? Eu sei que deve pensar que também é cedo demais para isso mas... Eu te amo.

As palavras lhe causam um tipo de choque. Com certeza era cedo demais, mas por outro lado, eles já estavam quebrando regras apenas estando juntos. Regras não significavam nada para eles. Além disso, ela já havia entendido naquele curto espaço de tempo que em sua relação com Nelson não haveria meio termo. Era tudo ou nada.

E ela queria tudo.

\- Eu te amo também. - ela responde e pode ver no escuro apenas o contorno de um sorriso em seus lábios.

Eles adormecem em poucos segundos.


End file.
